


A Childhood Unfulfilled

by LyricXx - IN PROGRESS (LyricXx)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricXx/pseuds/LyricXx%20-%20IN%20PROGRESS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Prequel to "The Pain Of Their Love & My Past)<br/>Growing up can be hard on any child, that is given. But what if your life is nothing but things to overcome? I'm a father to my younger brother, and a slave to my step father. This is my life…Before that one special person changed me. (NO PAIRING.)<br/>Rated: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Here For You, My OutoSan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short first chapter. But I figured I'd start it off light and explain Seto's relationship with Mokuba…When they first met. :]  
> THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO "The Pain Of Their Love & My Past"!  
> If you haven't read that, I suggest you do that first…Though the way I'm seeing it now it doesn't matter which order you read them in. XD  
> I still recommend reading that one first though. :D  
> Notes for Readers:  
> Seto is only three when this chapter takes place!

I woke up early on that day. As my small eyes glanced over towards the clock on the nightstand, the bright numbers blinked in the darkness.

Mm…Only…3 in the morning? My age…I'm still…Tired…

I yawned lightly before turning away from the clock. As I snuggled deeply into my covers and slowly began to fall to sleep again, I felt arms around me. They held me tightly as the air brushed against my face.

I ignored them easily and fell into a calm sleep once again. I dreamed of my parents…I was sitting on my mother's lap in my bed and my father was reading one of my favorite stories to me.

At the end of the dream, they both kissed me gently on the forehead. As they whispered good night between the opening of the door, I slowly drifted to sleep…

…Um…

I yawned loudly; my hand went to my mouth to cover the yawn from other's views. I closed my eyes tightly before I slowly blinked them open. As my eyes opened, I was slightly blinded by the bright light they met with.

"…Ah…Seto are you awake?" My father asked as I squinted my eyes in the light. I looked over towards him and reached my hands out; he smiled and greeted me with a hug. "Good morning…Are you still tired?"

"Tochan…Where's Kachan…?"

(Tochan = A less formal way of saying Otosan, or father.  
Otoutosan = Younger brother. Seto calls Mokuba Otou-san.)

"She's sleeping…Would you like to see your otoutosan?"

I closed my eyes again and turned away. I was pouting fiercely as I looked back at my father.

"No…I don't want to see Otou-San…" I mumbled. My father frowned as he patted my hair gently. He rubbed his hand back and forth as if it were to comfort me.

"You know…Just because you have an 'Otou-San'…It doesn't mean your Kachan and I don't love you anymore, or that we love you any less."

My eyes and voice softened.

"Then why have Otou-san…?" He picked me up gently and held me tightly to his chest. I felt his lips on my forehead as he spoke.

"So oniisan doesn't get lonely." He stood as he mentioned my new title, I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck…I hate being carried…I always have the feeling I'm going to fall…No matter how secure the arms wrapped around me are.

(Oniisan = Older brother. Mokuba calls Seto Nii-san.)

"Look…He's your Otou-san. His name is Mokuba." My father pointed gently to a small bed next to my sleeping mother. The small baby was breathing gently as he looked up at me with his bluish-purple eyes. They were much larger than mine, his eyes…His black hair slightly fell across his face.

I refused to think he was cute…I felt that if I did…I would be admitting defeat to my 'Otou-San'.

As I narrowed my eyes I reached my hand out to him. His small hand reached for mine and our fingers touched. I saw a small smile on his face as he gripped one of my fingers. My eyes had widened as I gently smiled back.

"Mm…" I heard my mother mumble behind me; my father heard it too…And had placed me on a chair next to the small bed. I continued to look at my Otou-San.

…Moki…Otou-San…

I thought as I leaned closer to the bed. I opened my mouth to whisper to Mokuba, the nickname I had given him…Along with a promise that I was sure I'd never break.

"Don't worry…Your Seto Nii-san will always be here for you…Moki."


	2. I Will Never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( FINALLY) Second chapter! YAY! :D  
> It's nice to start a new story…Even though this is a prequel. Kind of refreshing after a long day of work…And now school work!  
> Anyways.~  
> The characters do not belong to me! Though I guess you could say their parents do since we never see them. XD  
> EnJOY CHAPTER 2!  
> Reader's Note:  
> During each chapter, in order to move the story along (because it would be really long if I didn't...) Seto and Mokuba are more than likely going to be different ages. The ages will be mentioned within the chapter, mostly said by Seto

"Seto! Mokuba!"

I turned my head towards the open screen door. Mokuba and I were outside; he was bouncing gently in my lap as we sat on the small tire that hung from the tree.

"Where are you two?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her step outside of the house; she smiled gently as she spotted us in the shade. "There you are…"

"Kachan!" I smiled. "Did you need something from me?"

She gently picked Mokuba and I up in her arms and took a seat on the tire we had been sitting in, slowly she began swinging with us in her lap. She placed a hand on my head as her arm wrapped around Mokuba; keeping him safe.

"No…I was just wondering where my boys were." She said as she gave us light kisses on our foreheads. "I worry about you two you know."

"Mm…You don't have to worry about me…And when Otou-San is with me, you don't have to worry about him either." I tightly hugged Mokuba and he giggled to prove my point. "See?"

I felt her arms squeeze tight around the both of us.

"You're right. I can always trust the man of the house, hm?" I heard her sigh gently as I leaned my head against her shoulder. Mokuba had fallen asleep in my arms and I could feel myself falling to sleep with him.

My mother must have noticed too…She gently picked us up in her arms and slowly made her way to the house. I heard the door behind us shut gently, and then another loud bang.

…What…?

"Honestly…" My mother whispered as she laid Mokuba and I slowly into the same bed. She tucked us in tightly before slowly shutting the door behind her.

…What's going on?

I thought as I carefully lifted the covers, I sneaked quietly out of the bed; making sure the blankets still remained tight against my little brothers body. I could hear my mother's voice, arguing with my father's.

As I opened the door to the hallway, I slowly crept outside of my room.

I sneaked along the wall as my parent's voices got louder. I stopped in the middle of the wall and slowly sat down as I listened to their conversation.

"Kaname…What happened now?" Her voice was calmer than before; I assumed she realized we were only a few feet away. "…Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What are you implying?"

"I think you know what I'm implying." I noticed her voice became slightly angrier; there were small cracks in her volume as she tried to keep her voice down. "You never come home on time anymore! Ever since we've had Mokuba…"

"Don't try to blame this on our son, Yuuki!" My father yelled. "He…They are the best things that have ever happened to this family and you know that."

"I never said they were the problem…" I could hear my mother's voice crack in her words. "I'm just wondering why you've been avoiding them both…And why you've been avoiding me…"

Is it…Me…?

"Work has been stressful. That's why." He simply explained.

"Of course it's stressful! I've told you to quit that job years ago…Before you even got accepted to it! You make weapons to KILL innocent people, Kaname!"

Tochan…?

"I have no control over what Kaiba Corporation does with those weapons! I simply make them…And we don't know they use them for those purposes."

"Come off it! The President of Kaiba Corporation is heartless!"

Kaiba Corporation…The factory that makes all that metal…? Tochan works for them? Tochan…Kills people? No! He doesn't…The machines do…B-But he builds the machines…

"He may be heartless, but he is what pays the bills here…"

"He barely pays you and the other workers for the work they do…And you stick by him! Why do you…?"

I peaked over the corner of the wall; my father had my mother in his arms and was holding her tightly. She looked surprised but wrapped her own arms around his shoulders.

"I do it for you…I do it for Seto and Mokuba…I do it for our family. If I were to quit there's no indication how long it would take for me to find another job…And if Gozaburo found out I was looking for one while working at Kaiba Corporation…He would blacklist me from KC and all of its partners…" He paused gently as he kissed my mother gently. "I can't take that chance...I won't…Not if it has the potential to hurt my family."

Despite all he was saying…I didn't hear much other than my father was an accomplice to murder. I could feel my eyes begin to water as I stood from the place I had been sitting. I walked out of the shadow of the wall and whispered gently.

"…Otosan…Kills people…?"

As both my parent's turned around I could see the shock and disbelief in their eyes. My plan had been to listen…And to go back to sleep…

B-But…

My mother quickly picked me up in her arms and held me tight. I tried to hold back my tears.

"Seto…What are you doing out of your room?" My mother asked. I watched my father out of the corner of my eyes; I could tell…He thought I was terrified of him.

I am…What if he kills us?

My grip tightened on my mother's shirt. I still hadn't given her an answer.

"Kaname…Take him…OK?" My mother whispered to my father. She must have noticed my grip tighten on her clothing again because she slowly began walking towards my father.

I squirmed in her arms as I tried to get away.

"Seto…You heard all that…?" My father asked as he outstretched a hand towards my face. He touched my cheek and gently pulled me from my mother's arms.

I nodded quickly as I pushed gently away. I looked over my shoulder for my mother…She was already gone.

"Where's Okasan…?" I yelled. "I don't…Want to be alone with you…"

"Seto…" He pulled me closer. "Please…Will you let me explain…?"

I shook my head quickly. "No…You kill people Otosan…!"

He sighed gently before he removed me from his arms and sat me gently on the ground. I quickly ran to the wall and stared at him as he laid on the couch across the room. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed the sides of his head. I could hear his breath despite how far away he was.

…No…Otosan…Wouldn't kill anyone…He just…Wouldn't…

I thought as I slowly moved towards the couch. He was breathing gently as I slowly climbed on top of his chest. I took his hand from his forehead and moved it to his side. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Otosan…Wouldn't kill anyone…Right?"

I heard a soft laugh within his chest as he wrapped his arms around my small frame. He placed a kiss on my forehead before resting his chin on my head.

"Right…" He moved his hand slowly up and down my spine. "You need to get back to bed…What if Mokuba wakes up and finds out you're not there?" He squeezed me tightly; a slight giggle escaped my lips.

"…Moki is one now. I don't think he needs me that much." I said as he lifted me into his arms. "But I do want to go back…" I yawned. "…To…" My vision blurred as my eyes slowly blinked themselves shut.

I could hear my dad chuckle softly as he stood from his position on the couch. His footsteps echoed through the hallway as he made his way to my room…

He placed me next to Mokuba; placing the covers close to my chin as his lips touched my forehead. His footsteps indicated he had stepped outside the room and I heard the soft click of the door closing.

I wrapped my arms around my brother and pulled him closer to my chest.

As I slowly drifted to sleep, I vowed to myself…

…Kaiba Corporation…Gozaburo…I'll never…Work for them…Work for him…Nev…Er…


	3. Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just heard about the NEW Yu-Gi-Oh movie called YU-GI-OH 3D: Bonds Beyond Time.  
> And alls I've gotta' say is WTF?  
> (I don't know how many of you share my distain for the new YGO series, I personally only like the original, but bringing them all together? REALLY?)  
> I suppose it's a one shot to try to appeal to people like me, who only like the original and protest the several other series, I'm still debating on seeing it simply to give Yami the one last shot on the screen.  
> Though no one else from the original series is pictured, from what I've heard two of them DIE.  
> (Did I mention it's by 4Kids? So expect a very censored death…Probably something like they just fall and never get up…Enough about my hatred for 4Kids…)  
> …And for the free trading cards.  
> I mean who doesn't love children's card games? :]
> 
> Anyway enough of my ranting…Here's chapter 3! XD

My eyes blinked open to the late afternoon sun as it fell through my windows. I looked to my side, my brother had already awoken.

I looked to the clock to the right of me, the time read three…The date was none other than October 25th, my birthday.

That's right…I'm 5 today…

I thought as I stretched from my long slumber. The door to my room pushed open quietly, my younger brother smiled with his gap-tooth grin.

"Nii-San, Nii-San!" He said as he wobbled over towards me. I smiled and picked him up into my arms.

"How are you today Moki?" I asked as he hugged my neck tightly. He laughed as I squeezed him tighter in response. As I placed him back on the ground, he pointed to the door. "Kachan, Tochan!"

To hear my mother was home was not a surprise, I had noticed over my five years that she stayed home frequently and watched over us…Though now she didn't have much to watch over. I was efficient in taking care of my brother…It was as if I had become the father that our father did not have the time to do…If he had…I know he would be with us…

"Otosama is home?" I asked my younger brother. He smiled once again as I pulled a shirt over my head. He pointed eagerly to the door again and happily responded.

"Tochan!"

As I pulled on the jeans I had worn the day before, I slightly laughed at Mokuba.

He calls them Tochan and Kachan now…I don't remember when I stopped using the childish names and began using the more formal sense of the words…Even though I am mature for my age…I am still a kid…It seems I'm always reminding myself of that…

"Ok, Ok. Let's go see Okasama and Otosama." I said as I picked him up in my arms again. We walked out of my bedroom door and into the hallway; it smelled like sweets.

I could smell the sticky buns my mother had cooked every morning in the air…As I continued to walk towards the kitchen, the smells of other sweets entered my nose.

"What's Okasama making, Moki?"

He only smiled and pointed towards the kitchen as he repeated. "Kachan."

I sighed as I placed him on the carpet of the living room.

"I guess it's stupid of me to ask you questions you can't answer." I muttered, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. "…After all you can only say Kachan, Tochan, and Nii-San…"

He pulled me into the kitchen and towards the high-chair he still sat in. At his direction, I picked him up and placed him inside the high-chair that I myself could barely reach.

After making sure he was secure, I sat myself down at the kitchen table and looked at my mother, who was cooking more sticky buns.

"It's about time you wake up, birthday boy." She said as she placed a pile of sticky buns in front of Mokuba and I.

"…Okasama…It's the afternoon why are you making sticky buns now?" She smiled and placed her hand in my hair, she placed a kiss on my forehead and said.

"That's because we all woke up late today." She walked back over towards the stove and carefully began cleaning up the remains of the icing that was now on the buns in front of me and Mokuba.

I grabbed one and placed it in front of Mokuba, carefully pulling pieces of the bun apart so he could eat it without trouble.

"Where is Otosama?"

"He's in the shower…Getting ready for your birthday surprise." My eyes widened as I felt my heart suddenly jump.

"…Birthday surprise?"

My mother nodded as she placed plates in front of three seats. She sat next to Mokuba and helped him eat as I reached for one of the sticky buns.

"Mhmm…We decided you're old enough to pick out your own present…So today we're taking you and Mokuba wherever you want to go."

"Okasama you don't need to do that…I know we're not the most fortunate family when it comes to money…" I muttered. "I'm happy just staying home."

Before my mother could respond, my father walked through the frame way to the kitchen. He grabbed the cup of coffee my mother had always made him in the mornings and then reached for a sticky bun as he sat down across from me at the table.

"Seto, you don't have to worry about our financial issues…You're five." He stated. I looked at Mokuba and then slowly down at my plate. "…Sometimes I think it'd be best if you weren't so mature for your age but…I do appreciate you being there for Mokuba."

I played around with the rest of the food on my plate, Mokuba looked at me and did the same with the remaining food on his high-chair.

"…So you think I'm…Too smart?"  
As I glanced up I noticed my mother glaring at my father. She took the plates she had placed down on the table and began doing the dishes. Sending my father disapproving sighs as the water was filling the sink.

My father stood from his seat and walked over to me. He picked me up and placed me on his shoulders; he walked outside the kitchen door that led to the backyard and lifted me off his shoulders.

We sat in silence for a few minutes on the back porch before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"Seto…You are indeed one of a kind." I looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean…" He took a deep breath. "You're only five, yet you have the mind of a much older person. You're willing to do everything you can to be there for Mokuba…As I watch you two together; I feel a brotherly love that surpasses a lot of other siblings." I sat quietly as he continued. "I hope you're not forgetting that you ARE only a child…You can't do everything…And I hope you can realize that while you still have the chance."

I looked away and nodded as if I understood. His words seemed to have a double meaning behind them…I tried my hardest to decipher what he meant…But I thought that may have been his point…

"Otosama…Why are you telling me this?"

"Your mother and I were young when we had you and we had to take the consequences of leaving our childhoods behind to take care of you. I just don't want you to think you have to grow up when you should be a kid…And I apologize for making you feel like you need to be more than a brother to Mokuba…"

I remained quiet as I continued to decipher the double meaning behind his words…Did he mean I took away his childhood…Or did someone else…?

"Did I…Make you grow up…?"

My father placed a kiss to my cheek before he chuckled softly.

"No…And I don't blame you or Mokuba for the person who did…" His voice trailed off slightly…It was as if he was trying to hide something. "…Why don't we go inside now, hm?"

I nodded slowly as he lifted me up from the ground.

…Who took away your childhood…?

I thought as I looked up towards my father, my thoughts were interrupted as we stepped into the kitchen. Mokuba ran into me and hugged me tightly.

"Nii-San, Nii-San!" I smiled as I hugged him back. We began walking into the living room as my mother made her way down the stairs. She was in her weekend clothes and she smiled at the two of us.

"Are you two ready to go?" She said.

I smiled gently despite the fact I did not really want to go…But as I looked at Mokuba he was as excited as my mother was…So I nodded quickly as she handed Mokuba and I's coat to me.

I placed mine on the ground as I helped Mokuba into his jacket. My mother eagerly gave the car keys to my father as I put my coat on quickly to show my false eagerness.

As I watched my brother and mother follow my father out to car, I looked at the clock above the kitchen's frame. It seemed to tick slower than usual, giving me an eerie feeling.

I shivered.

…I just don't want to go…T-There's no reason behind it…

I thought as I walked outside the house.

My mother was placing Mokuba into his car seat in the middle of back seat. As she leaned back she smiled at me.

"Are you ready, Seto?" Her face seemed to light up, but it didn't ease the eerie feeling in my chest. I faked a smile as I climbed reluctantly into the car. My mother took her seat next to father in the front of the car.

The car was silent until we were on the road; I watched cars race by us through the window as Mokuba gripped my fingers.

"Nii-San…" He whispered. Could he tell that I was worried? That something was bothering me? I smiled at him and placed my head onto the exterior of his car seat.

"Your brother really loves you Seto, you two are too cute together!" My mother had looked back between the seats. Her long black hair had fallen over her shoulders. And her blue eyes looked lovingly at Mokuba and I.

My father was driving, he begun laughing. "We know Mokuba will grow up well with Seto watching over him." My fathers long brown bangs fell over his eye, he flipped it behind his ear.

Our mother continued her laugh.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt myself drift off to sleep. Only on the edge of sleep…I could hear what was going on around me. My parent's voices echoed in my head while I slipped deeper and deeper into my sleep. I could hear Mokuba yawn…Slowly his quiet snores took over as the sunlight bathed over us; keeping us warm.

What is…That sound? Eh…?

A shrill scream entered my ears, then Mokuba's cries…My mother screamed our names as my eyes shot open. Everything was dark and it smelled of smoke.

It felt hot…Mokuba was crying next to me; without a second though I held his hand within mine.

I blinked my eyes to try and repel the smoke and heat. It was orange around us…But it asn't the glare from the sun like it had been before.

I held his hand to my chest as I felt tears of my own fall down my cheeks.

The sound of crashing metal, bending and twisting in ways it wasn't meant to entered my small ears. Screeching, the tires on the road slid against each other. The car jolted forward. I opened my eyes again in time to see a tire bounce off in the distance.

Mokuba continued to cry, his shrills were the only sound in the air.

I thought it was over…For a minute I couldn't even hear Mokuba's cries. It was silent.

It was an eerie silence. My parents remained in the front seats. Stunned.

Something isn't right…

A jolt from the back of the car, the car flew into the air. The backseat where Mokuba and I sat was now straight in the air. I could see the nose of the car become pressed against the pavement.

More screaming…More crying.

I didn't waste another moment…I was terrified for my family's life. But…We were going to get out. I would make sure of it.

My eyes stared towards Mokuba, his face was red…He was screaming at the top of his lungs. I took him from the car seat that protected him. Facing forward was not the best move…

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and turned around with hard effort against the tight seatbelt. I protected Mokuba with my arms and legs.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. I could see my mother and father look back at us to see what we were doing…If we were OK. They looked at us with horrified eyes before they closed them and mouthed "I love you both."

I refused to let anything hurt him…His small hands held onto my shirt, his knuckles turned white.

I couldn't hear my parents anymore…I wasn't sure if they were in shock or if they had died.

NO! They have to be alive, they have to…W-Who will take care of us…?

Within seconds of getting into the protective position I had on Mokuba the car got hit again. We landed on the top of the car, the seatbelt snapped as Mokuba and I slammed against my mother's front seat.

We were lying on the ceiling…

My eyes were closed, my mouth shut tight, and my grip on Mokuba was tighter than it ever had been.

I caught my breath and coughed…Smoke filled the air. When I opened my eyes it burned, my eyes began to water in irritation.

I made sure to keep Mokuba's nose covered lightly, my lungs could handle the smoke…At least for the time being. I was thankful for the seat belt breaking; it gave me more leverage to crawl out of the car through the window.

Within minutes of hard struggle, I had crawled out of the car with Mokuba in my arms. I could feel the glass shards in my back…I could feel the blood drip slowly.

Mokuba had stopped crying…He knew something bad had happened…But he also knew the hazards if he opened his mouth and breathed in the black air.

I stared at the car wreck before me…The car was on fire…The fire was spreading quickly…

My mother looked at me with pain in her eyes; I could smell the awful stench in the air as she closed her eyes. Her black face distorted in pain.

She opened her eyes again and despite everything…Smiled…Her eyes closed again and never reopened.

"K-Kachan…T-Tochan…" I whispered as tears fell faster down my cheeks…They were coming down too fast for them to evaporate. I could feel Mokuba's tears on my t-shirt.

I can't move…

I could hear the oncoming of another car. I knew if I didn't move Mokuba and I wouldn't be alive much longer…

"Nii-San, Nii-San…! NII-SAN!" Mokuba's cries couldn't reach me. I felt my knees get weak as they began to shake, I closed my eyes and felt a hard slam against me. There were arms wrapped around me…

Kachan…Tochan…D-Don't leave…Please…I love you…

I woke up screaming. Tears still rolled down my face. I was shaking in the white room I was placed in.

M-Mokuba…Where's Mokuba…?

"M-Mokuba…" I tried to say, but it came out in huffs and cries. I screamed at the top of my lungs before the door to whatever room I was in slammed open. A lady dressed in nurse clothes came over to me and hugged me…I pushed her away as I continued to scream and demand I see my brother.

As I spoke his name he ran through the door…I heard his familiar voice.

"N-Nii-San! Nii-San's OK…!" I looked towards him and he quickly climbed onto the bed despite the nurse trying to grab him.

"M-Mo…" I tried to speak but I couldn't. He cried in my arms…I knew I couldn't show weakness around him right now…He needed me. "Mokuba…I'm OK…Are you OK?"

He nodded as he snuggled closer into my chest.

I looked towards the door as the doctor came in; he looked towards me with a saddened expression as he dismissed the nurse who was trying to take my brother away from me.

"I'm sorry boys." He began. I glared at him with anger, how could they take away my only family? Or how could they try to? "How are you feeling…?"

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Do you know what happened? Can you remember?" He asked as he looked at his chart.

I placed my hands over Mokuba's ears before I looked up at the doctor who was giving us pity.

"…Our parents are dead. We were in an accident and we got out. Now I'm in the hospital and Mokuba's OK. That's all that matters."

The doctor paused for awhile as he tried to regain his composure.

"Do you have any other relatives…Aunts, Uncles…?"

"Our mother has a sister and our father has a brother, and our father's parents are alive…" I thought hard. It was hard to remember…Mother and Father had never really talked about their families…But we met with them at a family reunion...Once.

"Do you have a preference…In which household you want to live in…?"

"…It doesn't matter…"

The doctor nodded and he left the room, still scribbling on the clipboard he had in his hands. Mokuba had fallen asleep in my arms…I carefully laid him next to me and held him tighter.

As I closed my eyes I remembered the talk father and I had had before we had left…

It doesn't matter now does it Tochan…? I have to be a brother…And a father to Mokuba…Why did you guys have to die…Why did you give up so easily…? Why…?

"I'll never forget this…Never…"


	4. This Can't Be Happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a huge amount of time on my hands since I am single! XD  
> (Against my will but you know you can't change others opinions.)  
> So I will be writing these more often, hopefully. Also in a week I am going home for Spring Break. 3  
> I want to get this story finished real soon. I'm excited!  
> Here is Chapter 4:

It was a week later…A week after the incident…

Without us knowing it had been decided we would be living with our aunt and uncle. Our mother's sister and her husband…

As Mokuba and I stood in front of the house we would be living in with only one suitcase each Mokuba tugged on my shirt.

"Nii-San…We'll be…OK?" I smiled, while I was recovering I had taught Mokuba several new words…He could form sentences now even if they didn't make complete sense.

I wonder if this is what a parent feels like?

"We'll be OK. I promise."

I walked forward, Mokuba at my heels as we made our way to the front door. We had only been dropped off by the police, our "family" had not bothered to see us beforehand.

"Mokuba." I mentioned as we reached the front step. "I won't leave you. Ever. OK?"

He nodded.

"…And I want you to know…Our parents didn't want to leave us either…S-Someone just took them away." Mokuba looked into my eyes and smiled his gap-tooth grin.

"I know, Nii-San. You too, right?"

He was asking…If I knew that too…

I pondered the thought for a bit while I rung the doorbell to the house we would be staying in…The house we did not really want to call home. He gave me worried looks as we waited.

I turned to him with a fake smile.

"Yeah…I know that too."

…

The door opened and a taller woman stood at the door frame. She had shorter hair than our mother, but it was the same shade of midnight black. Her face looked just like our mother's…

…That…Makes me angry.

She smiled gently as she welcomed us inside.

"…Make yourselves at home." She said with what seemed like a small hint of sadness. Mokuba wrapped his arm around mine as e looked around the room. It wasn't long before I noticed our aunt wasn't in the room with us anymore.

"Mokuba…Come with me." I placed my suitcase on the ground and slowly walked in the direction our aunt had walked. I turned towards Mokuba again and said: "…Be silent though, OK?" I said quietly as I brought my finger to my lips.

I think she went this way…

I thought as I sneaked around the corner, I could hear the voices of a man and woman only a few steps away. I stood like a board against the wall as I listened to their conversation about the situation at hand.

"You look just like their mother. I don't see the problem."

"Do you think that bothers them…? I'm really worried about this…It's one of the reasons I was so hesitant about taking them in…Or rather taking them both in…"

"Why are you worried about them both? According to the doctors and the police they kept to themselves. Mokuba just follows Seto around…I really don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to raising them. Which is good, it is the only reason why I am allowing you to take care of them. You know how I feel about kids."

"Y-Yes… But it's not that…I'm worried Seto won't accept me. I'm not his mother and he is old enough to realize this…Mokuba on the other hand…"

I felt Mokuba's grip tighten on my shirt. I knew he wanted to stick up for himself. I was too focused on what the adults were saying to really respond to my brother's reactions.

His grip loosened on my shirt, though, and I watched as he quietly walked in front of me and into the room our aunt and uncle were in.

"M-Mokuba…?" She said as she saw my brother, I sighed and realized there as no point in me hiding either as I walked out from behind the wall. Her eyes widened and I could see the sadness on her face overwhelm her other emotions.

"…Don't worry about what you said. I don't hate you if that's what you're worried about…Mokuba doesn't either. He's mad because…" He sent me an angry glare before he grabbed onto my arm again.

"I-I'm mad because you…Think I'm not old enough to understand…That you're not Kachan." He muttered into my shirt.

He was nervous…But I smiled at the fact he had spoken up for himself.

"But you're not Kachan…And he's not Tochan…N-Nothing can change that…Kachan…Tochan…Are gone but…N-Nii-San said we'd be OK…A-And I believe what Nii-San says…" He let go of my shirt and quickly ran away into one of the other rooms. There were tear marks on my sleeve from where he had placed his head.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." I said to them as I turned towards the door frame. I heard footsteps behind me before I felt my aunt's arms wrap around me. She squeezed tight and I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. I closed them and quickly made the sensation go away.

"Seto I'm so sorry…Your parents loved you very much…You know that, right?"

I struggled inside her arms.

She smells like Okasama…

"Of course I know that. They didn't want to die…B-But Moki needs me right now." As I spoke she slowly let me go. When her arms released me I ran from that room and quickly to the other side of the wall. I wiped away the tears that had started to fall from my eyes…I felt a small tug on my arm.

"Seto…Nii-San…" Mokuba stood in front of me, tears running down his face. "Nii-San it's OK to cry…It's OK, you know…Right?"

I nodded instead of answering him, knowing that if I answered I would have cried harder. I felt Mokuba's arms wrap tightly around my body; he snuggled himself up against my small chest before he started crying harder. I placed my hand on his head and gently rubbed it back and forth.

"I-It's OK to cry Moki…It's OK…" I held him tight against me, feeling like I needed to protect him…Even though nothing was there to hurt us.

As Mokuba's cries rang through the house our aunt appeared from around the corner. Her face saddened as she stared at us before pulling us into her arms. She carried us upstairs and into one of the empty rooms they had prepared for us, and carefully placed us on the bed. Mokuba crawled underneath the sheets and I was quick to follow. He snuggled against me again like he used to do at home…

Before long he had fallen asleep. Our aunt smiled and lightly brushed her lips against our foreheads…

Like Okasama used to do…

As she stood to get up I reached for her hand.

I thought…I thought that if you reminded me of Okasama I would hate you b-but…I want you to…

"S-Stay…?" I asked without thinking, my voiced was being held back in my throat. "…I want you to stay…"

She smiled a sad smile as she sat back down on the bed. I moved over slightly so she would have room to lay down, as she did she wrapped her arms around Mokuba and I.

"Seto…I know I'm not your mother. I know I can never replace her…I don't want to replace her…If it wasn't for my husband…I would have been in your lives so much more…Forgive me?"

I thought about it…How many of our family members wanted to be in our lives…But just couldn't…?

"…I forgive you…"

I felt her chin rest on my shoulder before I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…

When we woke up, it was dark outside.

I was turned to the side with my hand outstretched over the bed.

Mokuba was lying on my back; his breath was blowing down my neck.

I shivered, as I moved he turned to the side allowing me to move.

…Where is…Obasama…? She was here when we went to sleep…

I moved quietly out of the bed so I wouldn't wake Mokuba from his sleep. I looked at the clock as I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes.

2…In the morning…? I should just…Go back to sleep…

I thought as I began to lay down again, as I shut my eyes to sleep I heard a crash. My eyes shot open as I jolted forward. The crash had reminded me of the accident Mokuba and I had experienced not that long ago. I turned towards the open door, the light of the hallway shone brightly through a crack.

…Is everyone OK?

I thought as I got out of the bed. As I walked into the hallway I saw another door open only a crack. There was yelling vibrating within the halls…Something I wasn't used to.

Okasama and Otosama never fought…Not in front of us at least…Is it bad…?

Slowly I crept towards the open door; the sounds of my footsteps were drowned out by the sound of voices screaming.

"I told you, I didn't want them!" My uncle screamed.

"I-I know…I'm sorry…P-Please don't…"

As I reached the door frame I peaked inside. Obasama and Ojisama were fighting…

Obasama was on her knees slumped to the ground, she was crying into her hands as Ojisama continued to yell. I noticed her body had more marks on it than it had earlier today.

"Oba…Sama…?" I whispered into my shirt.

She stood up on her wobbling knees and with fists at her side defended us.

"If you…If you don't want them, then leave…Or we'll leave. M-Mokuba, Seto, and I." She began. As my uncle stepped forward she stepped back. Her face was lined with fear despite her strong-willed voice. "I-I want these children…I love them like they're my own sons…A-And I will not have them grow up in an environment where they may grow up to actually allow abuse like this!"

My uncle raised his hand, and with brute force brought it to my aunt's face. She fell to the floor as I stared in horror. As she looked up, she saw me…Our eyes met and her expression changed to an even more fearful expression. Her face distorted in pain…

My uncle raised his hand again as she began to stand…

W-What…?

My eyes rose in fear, I could feel myself shaking as I watched something I had never seen before. I gripped the door frame tightly…I could feel the pain radiate through my knuckles as they turned white.

As I watched our uncle repeatedly…

I opened my mouth to speak in protest, but no voice came out. Only small squeaks. I wanted to run, I didn't want to be near him…But my legs refused to move. My knees started to shake as I watched my aunt being held in the air.

As my uncle's hand let go of her, I closed my eyes and ran…Halfway through the hallway I could hear the thump her body had made as it hit the wood floor of their bedroom.

I stopped in the hallway, and slammed myself up against the wall. My eyes began to go dry…I couldn't blink.

When I closed my eyes I saw the horror, the brutal beating my Obasama had just received.

What do I do…? What do I do…? What can I do…? I can't…I-I'm powerless…

I slammed myself against the wall again; the pain radiated in my back but…It made me feel OK.

…What if he comes and gets us…? What can I do…She's…She's going to get up right…? She has too…HAS too…She wouldn't leave us…

I felt hands on my shoulders, they were shaking me…But not violently…I heard Mokuba's voice through my ears but I refused the respond. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see my brother, even if he was right in front of me.

His voice seems so far away…

The shaking was gone as I felt him hug me and hold me tight. My shirt began to dampen with his tears.

"M-M…" I began, but my voice was only a small whisper as I rocked myself back and forth.

"Nii-San…?" Mokuba appeared in my view, his lip was quivering with fear.

I closed my eyes and held myself tighter. I could feel Mokuba grip my shoulders and shake me again. When I opened them he was gone…But I had heard his footsteps thumping in the hallway.

I closed my eyes again and fell to the wood floor.

With my ear placed on the floor…I could hear Mokuba downstairs.

"M-My brother…H-He's not answering me…And he's…Shaking…" He began.

What is he doing…Who is he talking to…?

"I-I don't know, we just moved here but…Nii-San…" He paused again, I could hear his crying. "Y-Yeah…That house…"

My head began to hurt as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. It wasn't long before I noticed the floor I was laying on was wet and slippery…

Mokuba's footsteps moved quickly before he picked me up and hugged me.

"Nii-San…I c-called someone…Please…Be OK…OK? Don't leave me too…!"

I didn't respond to him…He took my hand in his and I squeezed it tightly.

I won't…I'll never…

Suddenly a door slammed. I flinched, thinking it was the door right down the hall from us…But the faint sound of a window breaking had me realize it was downstairs…Footsteps ran up the stairs and stopped in front of us. I heard Mokuba exclaim "You're here!" before I was picked up by someone.

I opened my eyes again…And noticed the pair of eyes through the door.

He had been watching us…The whole time…

Then I remembered.

Obasama…! She's still…

"NO! S-Stop…My…Our Obasama…She's….S-She's hurt…He hurt her…!" I spoke out. The policeman that was carrying me turned towards the door, he handed me to another officer who was already holding Mokuba's hand.

I saw the officer walk to the door, he pulled his gun and pulled it to his face as he brought his knuckles to the door gently. I heard the knocks vibrate through the hallway walls.

He knocked several more times.

"Police!"

With no answer he waved to several of the other officers, they pulled their guns the same way before breaking down the door.

"Hands in the air! Where we can see them! Stand in the corner!"

I saw Mokuba hold the officer tight as the others screamed.

I saw in the look of the officers eyes, our uncle was not listening.

"Stop moving…Or we'll shoot!"

Their warning filled the halls. I saw the main officer shut his eyes before he pulled the trigger of his gun. The other officers followed after him; he lowered his gun.

The officer moved into the room alone and looked around, as he came out of the room he took his hat from his head and shook it gently from side to side.

"She didn't make it."


	5. I Promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Chapter 5~ YAY.  
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will rack up...Call me sadist but I'm interested in getting into the reason why this is rated M. owo  
> I'm thinking maybe eight? I cut it down a bit because I thought the middle would be a bit repetitive.  
> So here is Chapter 5!

Mokuba and I were sitting next to each other on the couch of the police station. We were in the chief's office after being asked plenty of questions.

I could hear Mokuba's soft breathing as he quietly snored.

…I'm glad…He can sleep…

I closed my eyes and saw the scene I had seen only hours before.

Why does everything seem to fall apart around us…?

I looked at Mokuba and placed my lips to his head.

I don't want you to think it's our fault…Let alone your fault…

I held his hand tightly in my own.

"What if…They split us up…?" I whispered to myself as he slept beside me. It seemed as if everything else was being ruined…Right in front of our eyes.

What's keeping us together?

"…" He didn't respond to my silent question, I moved my other hand to his face and gently leaned back. Carefully…I placed his head on my lap. I breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to sleep peacefully.

I moved my fingers through his hair as I continued to think.

…Oka-Sama…Oto-Sama…Oba-Sama…Why did you…Why did you have to leave…?

I could feel a burning sensation in my eyes again. Instead of wiping them away like I had wanted to do…I let them roll down my cheeks. They burned slightly as they reached my lips. I could taste the salt water on my tongue as I took a deep breath.

I must have been sobbing…Before long I noticed Mokuba was staring up at me from my lap. His eyes were as watery as mine were, but he just grabbed the bottom of my shirt and snuggled into it.

I wiped away the rest of my tears and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry…We'll be OK." I smiled gently at my brother. He didn't return the smile, but instead took my hand in his hands and placed them to his lips.

"…Do you really think they'll split us up Nii-San…?"

He heard me…!

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked away.

"Moki…You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Are you calling me Moki…Because you think it's true?"

The tone in his voice was unbearable…

"No…I'm calling you Moki because you like it, right?"

"…Yeah…But…It seems like it's been awhile since you called me it…Is all…"

I thought hard about what my brother had just said…It had been awhile, hadn't it…? The last time I called him Moki was before our parents died…

"…I guess it has been awhile…I'm sorry…I'll call you that from now on, OK?" I said smiling lightly as I tried to lighten the depressing mood of the room. My brother closed his eyes; his shoulders began to jerk forward as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Easily I picked my brother up in my arms and held him close to me, I felt his tears wet the t-shirt I was wearing, but I continued to soothe Mokuba as he sobbed louder.

"Don't worry, we'll be OK…I promise." I whispered. Mokuba wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and looked me straight in the face, despite his efforts to make his tears stop, they continued to flow.

I took my hand and wiped them away before gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I won't leave you." I promised.

"D-Do you promise…?"

I smiled as I felt my own eyes fill with tears. Quickly I blinked them away before I responded. "I promise. We'll always be together."

My brother hugged me tightly and snuggled his face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him like a father would his son, and gently patted his back in a soothing motion.

"Nii-San…"

"…Hm?"

"Don't change…OK? Promise?"

My eyes widened at his sudden request.

Change…? Why would I…?

"M-Mokuba?" I stuttered.

"Do you promise?" He said sternly.

"…I-I promise." I stuttered. "B-But what do you mean?"

He sat up again and looked me in the eyes, his expression was still a little stern, but small tears occasionally rolled down his cheeks.

"…You say we're going to be OK…And you tell me not to worry…B-But…I've barely seen you worry, or cry since Ka-Chan and Ta-Chan died…"

Once again I blinked away the tears that began to appear in my eyes.

"Mokuba…Please, don't worry about me, alright? I have to be strong for you. And that's what I'm going to be, OK? We're all we have now…" I closed my eyes as I said this, my voice changed…Like I was giving an order…But to my brother…? "…We can only depend on each other from now on."

He looked at me, anger slightly burning in his eyes. But he sighed and returned his head to my lap.

"Just remember Nii-San…You promised…That you wouldn't change…" He whispered quietly as his voice softly drifted off.

When I heard the snores emit from his lips again, I placed my hand in his hair. As I moved my hand casually through my brother's hair I felt my lip quiver again. I bit it, refusing to wake Mokuba again. Still…I felt the water run down my cheeks. They fell to my shirt and soaked through to my skin. I brought my hand to my eyes in an attempt to wipe away the pools of water that were still forming. A small hand caught my wrist and gently pulled me into a hug.

"Seto…You promised." Mokuba said. My lip quivered again before I held onto him tightly. AS he rubbed my back, like I had done only minutes before to him, I felt the tears pour from my eyes. After a few moments, I heard Mokuba over my own cries and I quickly pulled away.

My brother wrapped his arms around me, as I did with him, together we waited for the police man to come through the door and tell us where we were going.

Tears still calmly rolling down our cheeks…

We saw the silhouette of the police man walking through the door. He shut it quietly behind him and took his hat off as he kneeled in front of us. He placed a hand on my and on Mokuba's shoulder and smiled gently.

"…We've found an orphanage for you…"


End file.
